Cerezo sin color
by LucindaCipriano
Summary: Dos almas tan distintas pero iguales, buscando lo que no tiene en el otro...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Frustración era la palabra correcta que caracterizaba el estado de ánimo de cierto azabache.

Se encontraba en el salón de clases de su tercer año en preparatoria, hacia un mes que las clases habían comenzado. Llevar estudiando en una escuela consecutiva no era la mayor emoción que se puede encontrar en la vida, ya que, tarde o temprano terminas hastiado de ver siempre las mismas caras.

-Otra carrera de tus fans, Sasuke- dijo un rubio al ver como su amigo tomaba asiento a un lado de la ventana.

-Cállate Naruto- aunque lo dijo de una manera fría, en ningún momento altero el estado de ánimo de su mejor amigo, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a su trato.

-He escuchado que hay una alumna nueva- emocionado vio como la directora entraba al aula.

-Hmp- fue lo único que salió de Sasuke, no muy interesado en eso.

-Guarden silencio- la directora, estricta a su manera, trataba de poner orden- el día de hoy se incorpora a la escuela, precisamente a ese salón, la señorita Sakura Haruno, pase por favor- y en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de todo tipo, sobre todo por el exótico color rosa de su cabello, si rosa.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, incluida la de cierto muchacho de ojos negros – puedes sentarte a un lado de Uchina- dijo el maestro queriendo empezar de una buena vez la clase.

Una vez en su sitio y con la clase ya tomando su rumbo, Sakura empezó a tomar apuntes ignorando, lo mejor posible, las miradas interrogantes de sus, ahora, nuevos compañeros.

La clase término de una forma tranquila y sin percances, dando inicio al pequeño receso de 15 minutos que se les otorgaba.

-¿Que te parece la nueva?- pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

-A de ser igual que las otras- decía el azabache mientras veía como entraba al salón cierta pelirroja- mierda, Karin.

-Hola Sasu- dijo Karin con cierta lujuria marcada en la voz, Sasuke rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-Vete de aquí- ordenó

-¿Por que?- decía mientas se acercaba mas a él.

Naruto al ver como se desarrollaban las escena decidió alejarse. Sin tener nada mas que hacer se acerco a su nueva compañera, la cual ni siquiera se había movido de su asientos. Se encontraba dibujando.

-Hola- dijo alegremente el rubio sentándose frente a ella, acto que llamo la atención de cierto pelinegro que por fin se había quitado se encima a Karin.

-Hola- contesto Sakura con un tono de voz neutral, clavando sus hermosos ojos color jade en los azules de él.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Naruto.

-Nada- y de este modo parecía que la conversación se daba por terminada.

-Ya déjala Naruto, es algo obvio que no quiere habla contigo- decía Sasuke mientras clavaba sus oscuros ojos en la pequeña figura que era su nueva compañera.

-Yo…- trato de decir algo pero la mirada que puso Sakura lo dejo sin palabras, pareciera que fuera a llorar. Naruto no sabia que hacer.

-A sus lugares- ordenó el maestro encargado de la clase de esa hora.

De vez en cuando Sasuke veía de reojo a Sakura, le había impresionado la mirada que había puesto al momento en que su amigo se disponía a hablar. Seguía teniendo una mirada perdida, sin ningún rastro de vida. En ese momento sintió una molestia en el pecho. Lo ignoro.

Sakura no dejaba de tomar apuntes, como si quisiera reunir toda la información necesaria para que en un futuro no se viera en la necesidad de pedir que le quitaran las dudas. Quería evitar relacionarse con las demás.

A la hora del almuerzo Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguir platicando con la nueva pero esta ya no se encontraba en el aula.

-Salió en cuanto el maestro se fue- dijo Sasuke, el cual había estado pendiente de cada movimiento de Sakura, ¿Por que? No lo sabía.

Sakura se encontraba en el baño, trataba de tranquilizarse, no le gustaba el nuevo colegio, ni el nuevo salón, ni su compañero, el cual le había clavado su oscura mirada sin ningún rastro de emoción.

Ya mas calmada decidió encaminarse a la cafetería, sonde, suponía, debían de estar todos. Una mueca se poso en sus rosados labios al pensar que estaría rodeada de gente, y es que, desde la muerte de su madre y el aislamiento al que la había sometido su padre la habían convertido en una persona temerosa de los demás.

Al llegar sintió una grandes nauseas. Demasiada gente.

-¡Sakura!- gritaron en un extremo del salón.

Sobresaltada, la nombrada posó su vista en las personas que le indicaban que se acercara.

Una rubia junto con una pelinegra.

Ino y Hinata, según recordaba.

Se acerco lentamente a ellas al notar que la mesa nada mas la ocupaban ellas dos.

-Ven, siéntate- decía Ino.

Obediente, tomo asiento frente a ellas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Sakura?- preguntaba la rubia al ver la mirada perdida que tenia en su almuerzo.

-Ah, si, si, es solo que se me fue el apetito- dijo tratando de calmarse.

Sentía una mirada clavada en su espalda y eso le incomodaba demasiado.

¿Quién…¿Quién me esta mirando?- pregunto Sakura incomoda.

-Sa…Sasori- contesto Hinata, nerviosa al ver como él se acercaba a su mesa.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo transporta por su mente a cualquier lugar, algo le decía que nada bueno pasaría.

-Pero miren que hermosura tenemos aquí- dijo Sasori.

Ninguna de las tres dijo algo, simplemente se contemplaron entre ellas.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Ino con desesperación, causada por el silencio.

-Simplemente quería conocer a este bombón- dijo a la vez que tomaba del bazo a Sakura, provocando que se levantara abruptamente, tirando la silla que ocupaba.

-Auch- se quejo la pelirosa, pero en su mirada se reflejaba el temor ante los recuerdos que golpeaban su mente. Empezó a temblar.

-¡Serás animal!- grito Ino al ver que nadie hacia nada. Simplemente miraban.

Sakura temblada de pies a cabeza, rogaba a Dios porque no sucediera nada. Tenía miedo. Con sus ojos color jade suplicaba por que todo terminara.

-Na… Naruto- la voz de Hinata lleno los oídos del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa hina?- dijo.

-Tienes que hacer algo, por favor, ayúdala- suplicaba Hinata para que este fuera a ayudar a la que, estaba segura, será su amiga.

-Por favor, suéltame. Susurraba Sakura con la esperanza de que la dejaran ir. Sasori la agarro con las fuerza. De segura dejaría algún cardenal. Una mas, pensaba la chica.

-Dijo que la soltaras, o ¿es que estas sordo?- preguntaron mientras separan a Sakura de Sasori.

-Tu no te metas, Sasuke, que nadie te hablo- dijo el pelirojo, enojado porque le quitaran la diversión.

-Mejor lárgate y deja de estar fregando- gruñía el azabache que posicionaba a la pelirosa a espaldas suyo. Sakura inconscientemente se aferraba a la camisa de Sasuke buscando protección.

Una guerra de miradas se contemplaba. Sasuke todavía no sabia el porque de su actitud, él simplemente había sentido el impulso de protegerla cuando Hinata le pidió ayuda a Naruto.

Con su cuerpo, seguía interponiéndose entre Sasori y Sakura, sentía la furia arder en si. ¿Cómo se atrevía ha hacerle daño? No entendía.

Las lágrimas de Sakura empezaron a escaparse, provocando que mojara la prenda del azabache. Él lo noto.

Imposible. Ella esta llorando, pensó. Apretó los puños, estaba enfadado.

De un rápido movimiento tomó a Sakura de la mano y la saco de la cafetería, se encaminaron hacia lo más retirado de los jardines.

Una vez ahí quedaron uno frente al otro, Sakura no resistió más y se abrazo a Sasuke, rompiendo a llorar.

El simplemente correspondía el abrazo, sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, demasiado agradable. No sabia porque, pero ahora sabia que le resultaría difícil hacer como si ella no existiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Eme aquí con un nuevo capitulo

Disfruten y comenten. Me harán feliz :DD

Capitulo 2

Los minutos seguían corriendo en aquella aula. A estas horas del día solo se encontraban cuatro personas. Una pelirosa. Un pelirrojo. Un pelinegro. Y un maestro muy enojado por el estar desperdiciando su tiempo.

Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa. Ella no se merecía ese castigo, el que había empezado todo era el chico raro de cabello rojo. Sasuke simplemente la había ayudado.

FLASH BACK

Sakura lentamente se iba separando del chico que la había ayudado momentos antes.

-Lo siento- susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- al estar totalmente fuera de contacto empezó a tomar camino hacia la institución.

Sasuke, sin saber porque, no quería que se fuera. De un impulso premeditado la tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Te acompaño- fue lo único que atino a decir y la empezó a jalar en dirección a la cafetería.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron a ellos y a sus manos unidad. Sasori les apuntaba mientras hablaba con un maestro.

-Señorita Sakura, Señor Sasuke, tendrán detención después de clases- declaró el hombre. Sasuke apretaba en puños sus manos, en señal de enojo. Ya había soltado a Sakura. Ella simplemente temblaba. El azabache lo ligo a que nunca había tenido un castigo- junto con el Señor Sasori.

-Pero yo…- empezó Sakura.

-¡Usted no puede hacer esto!- dijo Sasuke que la había interrumpido.

-¿Cómo que yo también?- pregunto el pelirrojo, pensando que ha él no le tocaría nada del castigo.

-Ya dije- y con esto se retiro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sasuke estaba enojado hasta la ultima partícula de su ser. Se suponía que esa tarde saldría en una ¨cita¨ con Eleonor. Una chica con muy buenas proporciones.

Se voltio a donde se encontraba la joven y le dedico su mirada más gélida.

Sakura se congelo ante lo que vio. ¿Dónde había quedado el chico que la ayudo? Pensó. Suponía que eso no significaba que no se le podía acercar más.

Sasori, simplemente observaba a la chica que le había llamado tanto la atención. Ella seria suya, costara lo que costara. Y con esto le dedico una mirada cargada de lujuria a la pelirosa, la cual se estremeció en su lugar, cosa que le gusta a él.

Al momento justo en que le reloj marco las tres en punto, Sakura se levanto y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ya iba tarde, muy tarde.

Los tres hombres, todavía presentes en el aula, simplemente vieron coo se alejaba.

3:30 pm

En tiempo record llego a su casa, rogando porque su padre no estuviera.

No alcanzo ni a poner las llaves en el pomo cuando la puesta se abrió bruscamente.

-¡¿Se puede saber, donde mierdas has estado?!-el Señor Haruno había visto mejores días, su cabello estaba por ser cubierto completamente por las canas, las bellas esmeraldas que antes llevaba por ojos, se habían perdido con el paso de los años- ¡Contéstame mocosa!- rugió al ver que su hija no mencionaba palabra, con un brusco movimiento la tomó del brazo y la empujo dentro de la casa.

-¡Ay! Estuve en la escuela, me castigaron- dijo la chica antes de que su padre la lastimara mas.

-Sí, claro ¿Crees que voy a tragarme ese cuento?-siseo el hombre- de seguro has de haber estado revolcándote con cualquiera- grito- eres igual a tu madre.

-¡Con mi madre no te metas!- grito Sakura a contestación, lo que la apremio con una sonara cacheta. Su labio había comenzado a sangrar.

-Eres una insolente- dijo él mientras la zarandeaba-deberías de estar agradecida que te haya recogido, si no, ahorita podrías estar pudriéndote en la calle- gruño- yo que te he dado techo y comida, y así me lo agradeces, malagradecida-lo siguiente fue otra bofetada más fuerte, provocando que callera de bruces al suelo, cayó sobre su muñeca. Lo más probable es que estuviera con alguna lesión, dolía horrores, pensó-ahora, ve y prepárame algo de comer, que parece ser lo único que sabes hacer.

Su padre tomo asiento en su sillón favorito y se dispuso a ver la televisión.

Sakura cocino con todo el dolor del mundo hacia la cocina. Al parecer se había torcido el pie. Le prepara a su papá unos ricos filetes de carne de res, con elote y pimientos. Tenía un aspecto de lujo.

Cuando su progenitor termino de comer, e dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola mamá?- se lamentaba Sakura- ¡¿Por qué?!- grito mientras el cuadro con la foto de su madre volaba por la cómoda y se estrellaba en la pared.

Pero qué más podía hacer, su madre había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, sin ampara alguno. Se acerco a donde yacía el recuadro destrozado, arrodillada frente a el, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Se apoyo en los vidrios rotos, y se dejo sumir en el dolor.

5:00 am

El despertador no dejaba de sonar, odiaba ese sonido con toda su alma, pero lo sabía, tenía que levantarse.

Con el uniforme ya puesto, preparo un rico desayuno para los dos que vivían en esa casa. Una vez que su padre se hubo ido a trabajar, ella tomo camino rumbo a la escuela.

Una vez puso un pie en la institución, miles de miradas se clavaron en su persona, ninguna era amistosa. Al parecer ya todos se habían enterado de lo sucedido el día anterior.

Le costaba caminar, por lo que se movía con un paso lento. Pensó que al dejar reposando toda la noche sus partes lastimadas, le ayudaría a calmar el dolor. Se equivoco. Su muñeca estaba peor y solo lo podía disimular con un vendaje mal puesto.

Sasuke desde las canchas la había visto llegar, y sintió como la sangre le hervía al ver que cojeaba un poco y tenía una mano vendada.

Vio como la directora se le acercaba y la conducía a quien sabe dónde. No entendía la preocupación que sentía, pero la sentía tan natural. Ya no sabía que pasaba con él.

-Sakura, querida ¿pero que te paso?- pregunto gentilmente la mujer mientras veía como le colocaban correctamente los vendajes, tanto en la muñeca, como en el tobillo.

-Nada que te importe, tía- contesto mordazmente la joven de ojos jade. Ella consideraba a la mujer frente a ella, como la culpable de la muerte de su madre. Si nunca le hubiera hablado y dicho quien sabe que cosas, ella no habría salido hecho un manojo de nervios y hubiera evitado el choque.

-Saku, déjame ayudarte- nunca, nunca lo haría, pensaba la muchacha. No importaba cuanto estuviera sufriendo, nunca aceptaría la ayuda de esa maldita mujer.

-Nadie me puede ayudar- declaro Sakura retirándose de la enfermería, no sin antes agradecer a la enfermera. Todavía quedaba algo de la educación que le había sido inculcada.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA !

Ya lo sé, me he tardado demasiado en actualizar D: pero con esto de estar en la universidad la verdad es que no deja nada de tiempo libre. Y menos cuando son finales de semestres en donde deseas morir antes que nada D: créanme es horrible _

Y como ya salí de vacaciones soy toda suya *O* porque entro hasta febrero /(*O*)/

Pero buenoooo, aqui esta la actualizacion :D

Disfruten

Vamos, te invito a escucharla :P

watch?v=fjcgGBVrl-k

Capitulo 3

Sasuke la vio llegar como una autónoma y tomar asiento en su lugar, no miró a nadie. Parecía ajena a todo el mundo. De un momento a otro dejó la conversación que mantenía con Naruto y enfocó su vista en Sakura. Trataba de buscar el porqué de sus heridas.

Sakura sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en ella, al no querer estar nuevamente en problemas se giró para encontrar dos pozos negros. No sabía si en alguno de ellos existía eso a lo que se le llama emoción.

El azabache pudo, claramente, distinguir las lágrimas que habitaban esos orbes jades que le habían perseguido desde el día anterior.

El contacto terminó en el momento en que el maestro hizo acto de presencia. Una clase aburrida y monótona desde el punto de vista de varios alumnos.

-La clave es identificar el sentido del párrafo-. Era increíble como la mayoría de los estudiantes luchaban por mantenerse despiertos. Sasuke miraba incrédulo como Sakura apuntaba todo lo que el maestro parloteaba.

Sentía demasiada curiosidad sobre el estado en el que había llegado la pelirosa. Estaba casi seguro de que la directora la había llevado a la enfermería. Y de pronto el foco se le prendió.

-Profesor, me permitiría ir a la enfermería, no me siento bien-. Mintió, y espero que le creyera.

-Rápido-. Fue lo único que dijo el maestro para después volver la atención a la pizarra.

Esta vez contaba con una gran ventaja, la enfermera era una vil chismosa y nunca se mordía la lengua al contar lo más reciente que su cerebro registrara.

Los pasillos se encontraban desolados, era lo más obvio, la mayoría de los estudiantes deberían de estar en sus clases. Con paso tranquilo llego a la enfermería tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. No paso mucho tiempo para que esto sucediera. Una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años le sonreía incitándole a pasar.

-Pasa-. Dijo Alexa- Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Si somos sinceros, curiosidad-. Dijo Sasuke mientras posaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de ella.

-¿Qué clase de curiosidad?-. Todo el colegio sabia de la fama del azabache. La enfermera no quería quedarse atrás.

-¿qué sabes de la mata de chicle rosa?-. Preguntó besando el cuello de la mayor.

-Ah, la sobrina de la directora-. Sasuke abrió los ojos más los ojos, aunque en ningún momento dejo las caricias- llego con varias heridas, no dijo quien se las hizo, de hecho casi ni hablo. Solo discutió con su tía.

Con eso bastaba. Deposito un beso en los labios de la fémina y se retiró prometiendo que volvería. A paso se lento regreso al salón de clases. En el tiempo que restaba ignoro olímpicamente al docente y todo lo que decía, ya podría preguntar después.

El día parecía transcurrir de lo más normal. Sakura se encontraba con su rutina diaria, solo deseaba llegar temprano a casa, preparar la comida y desear que su padre no llegara de mal humor. Ansiaba más que nada que su cumpleaños número 18 llegara para así poder largarse de esa casa de la tortura y empezar a vivir de una buena vez una vida tranquila y feliz. Sus heridas ya no dolían tanto como lo hacían cuando llegó a la escuela. Tenía que agradecer que _esa_ le hubiera ayudado.

Luego estaba ese chico Uchina. Primero la socorría. Segundo, la despreciaba. Y tercero, no le quitaba su mirada negra de encima. No lo entendía.

Por más que clavara su mirada en el cuerpo Sakura no se volteaba. Quería hablar con ella y de una u otra forma lo haría. Nadie lo ignoraba y menos la nueva. Se encontraba planeando como la abordaría cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a la directora. Inmediatamente volvió a posar sus ojos en la pelirosa, aunque no le veía la cara completamente, por el perfil pudo distinguir el odio con el que miraba ala mayor figura de autoridad en la escuela.

No se quedó mucho tiempo, nada más hubo entregado los permisos para la salida que se llevaría en dos semanas, se retiró

Al parecer la vida lo amaba. Ya tenía una excusa para poder hablar con la chica. Después de esa visita, el día no pudo ser más aburrido. El reloj parecía tener sueño y avanzaba más lento que una tortuga. Cuando en milagro de que el timbre, para indicar la salida, sonara llegó, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a charlar con la pelirosa. El salón rápidamente quedo vacío. Sakura había salido de las primeras.

En el pasillo Sakura era la única. Caminaba con ansiosa pero con tranquilidad. Se encontraba exacta de tiempo. En ningún momento se percató de que alguien la seguía.

-Oye-. Sintió como la tomaban de la mano que tenía lastimada, lo que le provocó una fuerte punzada junto a una mueca- Lo siento.

Los ojos jades de la chica, se clavaron en los azabaches de Sasuke. Poco a poco la soltó al notar que le causaba daño. Parecía más frágil que el día anterior. La joven le miraba, esperando a que este dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

-Dime, iras al paseo-. Le preguntó.

No entendía a que venía la pregunta, Sakura estaba confundida. Primero era amable con ella, después la ignoraba y por último, al parecer, le interesaba saber lo que haría. Estaba claro que no asistiría a esa salida. Pero, a él que tenía que importarle.

-No-. Fue lo único que contesto.

-¿Por qué?-. El azabache no entendía la negativa. Un paseo significaba día sin clases.

Con pasos pequeños se acercó a la pelirosa, la cual retrocedía tratando de alejarse de él. Al final se encontró entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico. En un tierno acto, muy raro en él, coloco un rebelde mechón rosa tras la oreja de la chica.

-No piensas responderme-. Murmuró mientras acerca su rostro al de ella.

Cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro. Tal vez tratando de encontrar eso que los atraía. Sentían la necesidad de tocarse. Un alto carraspeo los sacó del trance en que se habían envuelto.

Sasori les observaba divertido, como si pudiera llegar a sacar provecho de la situación.


End file.
